Nothing Could Be Better Than This
by Eren Heichou
Summary: Levi and Eren has been married for two years. They are very happy but Levi can't help but feel as if there's something missing in their life. A pup perhaps? Take a look at Eren and Levi's life as they go through the wonders and hardships of starting a family. Modern/Omegaverse AU Alpha!Eren x Omega!Levi
1. Something Missing

Hello dear readers! Omegaverse won't leave me alone so here it is! I hope you like it! Reviews are very much appreciated. I don't own SnK.

P.S I don't have a beta so this is unedited. Please be gentle with the grammar and typos. Thank you! :D

* * *

Silver eyes slowly blinked open as Levi stirred from a very satisfying sleep. He did not make any movement, eyes still hazy with sleep, and softly smiled as he felt soft puffs of air at the nape of his neck. Eren was still fast asleep behind him, soft snores can be heard from his slightly parted mouth and Levi felt his heart swell with love and contentment as he listened to Eren's rhythmic breathing. Everything about Eren felt so relaxing and Levi reveled at the feeling.

Levi held his left hand in front of him, lovingly staring at the simple gold ring on his finger as he lay on Eren's arm. They've been married for almost two years now and happily mated to each other. Levi remembered the time when Eren proposed, stuttering and mumbling like the awkward Alpha he is, that it took Levi kissing and tackling him to shut up. Eren was in a daze after that, not realizing that Levi already said yes. A wider smile plastered itself on Levi's face at the memory.

There was one thing missing though, they still don't have pups.

Eren brought it up once, trying to be subtle about it but Levi knew him like the back of his hand and instantly knew what Eren wanted. At the time, Levi was still unprepared to have kids of his own. He felt like he won't be a good father. He still do, but Eren repeatedly assured him and said that he'll wait for Levi to be ready.

Eren has been very patient and understanding and did not pressure Levi about anything. Levi loved him even more for that, if that was even possible, considering he already loves Eren to the moon and back. But now, as Levi thought about mini versions of him and Eren running around, his heart can't help but overflow with love. As an Omega, having a pup with their Alpha is the greatest gift in their life and Levi decided that he wanted to have that with Eren.

Levi broke from his thoughts as he heard Eren groan. He turned around to face Eren and lifted his hand to cup Eren's cheek. His thumb slowly caressing the soft skin.

"Good morning." Levi whispered as bleary ocean-colored eyes stared back at him.

"G'morning, love." Eren yawned and leaned down to kiss Levi's nose.

Levi crinkled his nose, "Did you brush your teeth last night? You have morning breath."

"I do not." Eren curled his arms and hugged Levi tighter to him. "And of course, I brushed my teeth last night."

"Mm…" Levi tucked his head under Eren's chin and rested his forehead on the hard chest in front of him. He wound an arm around Eren's back and slowly traced random patterns on it.

"Hey Eren…" Levi's voice was slightly muffled as he buried his head at the crook of Eren's neck to smell his comforting scent. Although, he's just really trying to hide his face for what he is about to ask.

"Yeah?" Eren said as he nuzzled Levi's hair, sensing the slight distress in Levi's scent, and pressed butterfly kisses on it. "Is something wrong?" He slid his hand up and down Levi's back for comfort.

Levi buried his face deeper, "What do you think about having pups now?" He said so fast that Eren could barely understand.

"What's that?" Eren slightly pulled back from their hug to look at Levi and was surprised at the bright red adorning his Omega's face. He brought up one hand to caress the flushed skin. Is Levi pouting? How cute.

"I-I said," Levi focused on picking on the loose threads of the blanket between them. "What do you think about having pups now?" He flushed even more, the red covering his ears down to his neck.

The hand on Levi's face stiffened and Levi slowly looked up at Eren, slightly afraid of what Eren's reaction might be. ' _Did Eren already changed his mind? What if he did not want pups anymore?'_ It turned out his worry was for nothing as he looked at Eren's goofy smile and glazed eyes.

Levi poked Eren's cheek. "Oi, Eren." He poked Eren some more. "Eren, stop getting lost in your own world. Oi."

Eren blinked once, twice then swooped down and clashed his and Levi's lips. Levi cupped Eren's cheek as he kissed back with hunger and as much fervor. Eren placed his hand at Levi's nape and pressed their lips further, pouring out his overflowing love for his husband.

Eren pulled back and held Levi's face with both hands as he rested their foreheads together. "Oh, Levi. You don't even have to ask that." He rubbed their noses together. "I'll always want to have pups with you." Eren stared at Levi's eyes. "I love you." A kiss, "I love you so much."

The love and sincerity Levi felt from Eren made his eyes prickle with tears as he felt a contented thrum in their bond. "I love you too, so much." He felt so lucky that Eren is his Alpha. He thanked whatever higher entity is up there for giving him this sweet, loving, caring Alpha. He couldn't ask for more. He already had everything.

Eren held Levi close to him as he rolled to lie on his back bringing Levi with him to rest on his chest. "So…when do you want to, uh, you know…try for it?" God, he felt so awkward right now.

Levi rested his head on his Alpha's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. "My next heat is in two weeks, so uhh, yeah…" He felt his face heat up with all this planning but he knew it was necessary.

Levi felt Eren's chest vibrate as he hummed in understanding, "Okay, so I, uh, better file a week leave by this weekend then and find someone to take over for me." Eren said as he threaded his fingers at Levi's undercut.

"Mmm…" Levi responded in half purr half agreement and snuggled further into Eren.

They laid there for a while feeling very relaxed and a bit giddy for the next step in their lives. Levi began to think what their pups would look like. He hoped that it will have Eren's eyes.


	2. A Week Before the Heat

Hello dear readers! Here's Chapter 2 :D

* * *

Levi was beginning to feel restless. He just finished cleaning the whole house for the third time in a row and was now taking an inventory of his cleaning supplies. He knew that he was about to begin his nesting phase. He better take Eren with him for some grocery shopping today to stock up on bleach and soap, also, they really need to buy food for them to consume during his heat.

Levi sat at the dining table and continued to list down the things they'll be needing since he's one week away before his heat starts. He continued his task until he remembered that he had to do something. Something he wished to avoid.

But he knew it was wishful thinking. That woman won't –

 _Riiiing Riiing Riiiing_

The telephone rang and Levi's stomach filled with dread. He _very much_ had an idea who's calling. Levi tried to ignore it but knew it was useless when the damn phone rang again.

Levi stood from the table and picked up the phone. He knew enough from experience to hold the thing away from his ears if he doesn't want to have hearing loss at such an early age.

 _"Heeeelllooooooo my grumpy baby!"_ A banshee screamed from the phone.

"Hello to you too, Hanji." Levi answered in a passive voice.

 _"Aww, why so grumpy? Are you already nesting?"_

"Not yet, but I'm starting to feel it." Oh no, here comes the freaking question.

 _"Mmm, so are you going to drop by to get your usual prescription for contraceptives?"_

"…" Levi just doesn't want to answer that.

 _"Hello? Lee? Leviii you still there?"_

"N-no…" Levi mumbled in a low voice.

 _"Huh? What's that?"_

"I said I won't be getting contraceptives this time."

 _"Oh…"_

Levi held out the phone from his ears and waited for Hanji to digest what that sentence implies.

 _"OH MY GOD! OH BABY, I'M SO PROUD OF MY GRUMPY BABY!"_ Levi heard Moblit saying something to Hanji from the background, probably reminding her to keep quiet.

 _"Soooo, does Eren knew about this already?"_

"Mm…" Levi blushed at the memory when he told that to Eren.

 _"Ooooh, you better tell me every detail, okay? I'm expecting every bit."_

"Hell no, you creep. That's disgusting." Levi scrunched up his nose in disgust.

 _"It's for the sake of science!"_ Hanji insisted.

"No it isn't. What the hell is science going to benefit from knowing my sex life?"

 _"A lot, Levi. A lot."_ Levi can imagine that creepy glint in Hanji's eyes.

Levi heard the front door open and heard Eren call out.

"Shut up, four eyes. And Eren's here, stop talking to me and go do your job."

 _"Fine, fine. I'll just ask Eren. Bye-bye!"_ Levi sighed before setting down the phone and went to the front door to welcome Eren.

"Welcome back." Levi said with a soft smile and took Eren's suitcase from him.

"Thanks, love." Eren leaned down to peck Levi's lips and a quick nuzzle to his scent gland.

Levi went back inside first while Eren toed off his shoes and set it properly on the shoe rack.

Levi set down the suitcase on the small table beside the sofa in the living room and went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

"Eren, take a shower first before you change." Levi called out while chopping some carrots.

"But shouldn't I rest first?" Eren answered from the bedroom.

"Don't get lazy on me now or you won't get your food. I'm cooking curry."

Levi heard Eren scramble to the bathroom and he can't help but shake his head fondly at his husband's antics. Eren and his curry are inseparable. He turned on the television to have some background noise and went back to work.

Levi was stirring the almost finished curry when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He smiled as he felt Eren put his chin on top of his shoulder.

"Mmm…it smells so good." Eren's stomach growled

"You're drooling."

"Can't help it." Eren kissed the temple of Levi's head.

Levi let out a soft laugh and Eren decided that it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard in his life. "Dry your hair properly and go set the table. You'll get your curry soon."

"Yes, sir." Eren left another kiss, this time on Levi's cheeks and winked at him before setting the table.

"Was that Hanji on the phone earlier?" Eren asked as he put down plates on the table.

"Yeah, she was asking if I will be getting my contraceptives." Levi said while setting down the curry on the table.

"I bet she freaked out when you said you won't, huh?" Eren said while waiting for Levi to finish tidying up the kitchen before sitting down.

They sat down and started eating, "Mmm…" Eren moaned as he took a taste of the curry. "Ahh, this is why I love you so much." Eren said as he savored the taste of Levi's curry. Levi raised an eyebrow a playful glint in his eyes and said, "Is that all the reason why you married me?"

"Hmm, probably." Eren decided to play along and teased back, "You know how much I love your cooking." Levi rolled his eyes trying to hide the pleasant feeling he felt at Eren's statement.

"Anyway, going back to Hanji. She's going to have a field day. Literally. I won't be surprised if she comes barging in here during my heat." Levi said, going back to their talk about Hanji.

Eren let out a faint growl at that when he imagined Hanji barging in while Levi is in his most vulnerable state. He knew that Hanji is just like that and that he is being unreasonably possessive, but still, he's the only one who has the right to see Levi in that state.

Levi nudged Eren's leg from across the table and brought him out from his thoughts. "Oh, stop it you Alpha dork. You know Hanji won't come here knowing you can tear her apart when you're overcome with your instincts. I just said that it's in her range of capabilities. You know how she is."

Eren sheepishly looked at Levi, "Yeah, sorry about that." And let out an awkward laugh then after a few seconds looked Levi directly at his eyes. "Still, you're mine." Levi held back a whimper at Eren's surge of dominance. Seeing Eren like this is his guilty pleasure. He liked the feeling of Eren being all over him and possessive.

"Of course, I'm yours. As always." Levi said with a flushed face and a soft smile while looking back at Eren's eyes. "And you're mine too."

Eren smiled so bright he could put the sun to shame, "Of course I am, love."

They resumed eating their dinner in comforting silence. Once in a while, Eren commented something about the news with Levi doing the same thing. They talked about what happened in Eren's work and other stuff. Levi only remembered to tell Eren that they have to do some grocery shopping when they were done washing the dishes. Oh well, they'll just have to do it tomorrow.


End file.
